


What Goes Up Must Come Down

by Taylexander_Hamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, vague office au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylexander_Hamilton/pseuds/Taylexander_Hamilton
Summary: i wanted to write smut so here we are and i don't have anywhere to keep this while i write it so it will be posted in small partstags i guess





	What Goes Up Must Come Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFoundingFuckups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoundingFuckups/gifts).



"Jefferson, what the fuck!" Alex screeched but any other sounds were swallowed by Thomas as he took the opportunity to slide his tongue through his lips.

Alexander's back was pressed against the wall of the elevator once Washington had left and Tomas had pounced on his boyfriend. A knee was shoved in between his legs and forced up causing him to break away to moan. 

"Remember, slut, we only have a few minutes. Unless you'd like the entire office to see you desperate and begging to get off," Thomas hissed, looking him dead in the eye, his pupils dilated. The other nodded with a visible shudder, his mouth hanging open slightly while he panted. Suddenly, Alexander's pants were being tugged down along with his boxers, hardening cock springing free. Thomas dove down to Alex's throat, biting and nipping and kissing everything he could while he slid down to his knees. 

With a hand on each of Alex's hips, Thomas sucked the head of his dick into his mouth without teasing, swirling his tongue around the slit. Alexander's grabby hands found their way to Thomas's curls while he moaned in earnest, the hands on his hips being the only thing keeping him up. He didn't mind. Thomas had always been good with his mouth when he wasn't using it to talk. 

Then, his dick was brushing the back of Thomas's throat and Thomas was swallowing around him and Alex was moaning even louder. He tugged sharply on Thomas's hair and the older moaned, sending vibrations down his dick. They only had a few minutes. With his hips pinned, Alex was left at Thomas's mercy, not knowing if he'd get off before the elevator doors opened.

His thoughts were answered at an acute ring when they rolled open. Lafayette was standing in the doorway, their mouth dropping at the sight. Thomas froze in place, glancing over to see who had greeted them in such a compromising position. Alex had his bare ass to the elevator wall, mouth hanging open in the beginnings of a moan. Thomas was on his knees, erection in plain sight with his hands bruising Alex's hips and a dick lodged in his throat. They were beautiful.

The doors started to close but Laf slipped inside before they had the chance. Once the chamber had started to move, their fist smashed against the emergency stop button. Thomas and Alex hadn't moved. "Continue,' they offered with a causal wave of their hand, leaning against the wall perpendicular to the one Alex was pressed against so they could see everything.

Thomas flicked his gaze up to Alex who nodded slightly. That was fine. Laf was their friend and had given them the chance to continue. And more time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> any ideas for continuing, let me know


End file.
